Reunion
by NutterButter123
Summary: Liara lost her husband when he abandoned her after the war. Now she is about to Reunited with him after all these years. Slight Mass Effect cross-over. First in the Biotic Love series. NOTE: I only took Liara's name and Biotic powers, she is NOT an Asari!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who**

 **This series will follow the OCs Point of View until written otherwise.**

 **I will try to keep each episode between 1-4 chapters. I will also try to have at least one episode done a month.**

 **I should be starting my HNC Administration course in September if I pass my higher classes in my current NC course, so I might not get a lot of time to be working on these so please be patient.**

" _ **italics"**_ **– Gallifreyan**

' _ **italics'**_ **– Telepathic Communication**

 **Liara's current appearance resembles Jennifer Lawrence. Her hair is a dirty blonde colour and is shoulder length. Her hair is very dirty and matted and her clothes are ragged and hanging off her thin frame. She is wearing olive green skinny cargo pants, a thin brown tank top and an oversized brown and grey stripy sweatshirt with black tied combat boots. Both the pants and sweatshirt are dirty and have dried blood dotted about.**

 **outfit for episode: /7th_regeneration/set?id=218410370**

 **~xxx~ Scene Break**

Liara T'Soni sat in her holding cell on the Dalek Crucible. Her dirty hair hung around her face as she stared at the ground. She didn't know how long it had been since she was captured by the Daleks, but it was long enough to put some lines on her face as well as a few scars. Normally Liara could get herself out of situations like this, but unfortunately the cell in which held her had cancelled out her Biotics. Liara was part of a special group on Gallifrey called Cerberus. Cerberus was secret organisation mostly made up of Academy graduates who got the highest marks in their classes, they were approached by a Cerberus Operative and taken aside. After graduation, you had to pick a title for yourself, her friend Theta picked The Doctor as did many others pick a title starting with 'the' while Liara chose a full name for herself. One of Cerberus' facilities was located somewhere in the mountains, the exact location was unknown to all, but the top Operatives. Those who were accepted into the group, were put to sleep and brought to the facility with nothing but the clothes on their back and a note to their family.

There were rumours that the facility was in fact not on Gallifrey at all and the mountains were just a cover up. It is rumoured that somewhere deep in the Horsehead Nebula lies Cerberus Headquarters. Once the Graduates awaken, they find themselves strapped to metal table. They are once again approached by an Operative who takes them to a vid com room where they speak to the Illusive Man, the leader of Cerberus. Only the important Operatives truly know who the Illusive Man is and where he resides. It was a well-known fact that Cerberus worked outside of Gallifreyan law and that the Lord President only knew a short number of projects Cerberus got up to. One of the projects that was unknown was that Cerberus experimented on the smartest graduates. To decide this, graduates are given written, mental and physical exams to test their skills and knowledge. Those who passed all three tests with a 90% or higher were moved to another facility and were not heard of again. Liara was one of such students, on her written exam she got a 97%, her mental exam was her highest mark at 99% and on her Physical she got a 91%.

The facility they took the graduates to was used to conduct experiments on the Time Lords and implant 'Biotics' into their brains. Most were fitted with L3 biotic implants which are consistently stable with moderate ability; while their upper limit is less than an L2, L3s are safe from dangerous side effects. Liara was the first ever to be fitted with the L5x, the newest implant and was the first to be called an Adept. An Adept is the ultimate biotic, able to affect the physical world with the power of the mind. Adepts are durable and powerful manipulators, they can use biotics to violently manipulate objects in the environment, including nearby enemy targets. Once fitted with implants, the newly biotic Time Lords were put through Biotic Acclimation and Temperance Training. The training lasted two hundred years and once completed they were given a facility to work in.

Liara kept in contact with her friend Theta while she worked, but once she uncovered plans for a project to place bio-amps inside Time Tots, she took the plans and ran back to Gallifrey, abandoning her work on the planet Feros. Cerberus sent operatives after her, but they were quickly disposed of with her Biotics. They stopped sending people after her, after a few years. When Liara was 476 she married her best friend Theta, on Gallifrey you didn't marry for love, instead you married the one you would have the best children with. Between both their brains, their children would surely be the smartest in the classes once they attended the academy.

After the Time War, The Doctor disappeared and Liara left to find him, angry at him for leaving her behind after the loss of their children and grandchildren. After searching for over a hundred years, she was captured by Daleks and held prisoner on the Crucible. During her search, however, she discovered the whereabouts of the Illusive Man and made sure that he could never do what he did to her and her class mates. She blew up his base along with the projects that were kept there. Liara was horrified to discover that there was a facility experimenting on human children to see how humans adapt to Bio-amps and other implants. Unfortunately, none of the children survived. Liara also blew up that base to stop them hurting anymore children. It was then that she was captured by the Daleks, Liara could only hope that with the Illusive Man dead, Cerberus would collapse in on itself.

Liara spent over a hundred years without her beloved Theta, little did she know that she would be seeing him very soon.


	2. Character Info

**Title:** Liara T'Soni (Lee-ara Tis-oni)

 **Academy Nickname:** Tevos (Tev-os)

 **Age:** 901

 **Current Regeneration:** 7

 **Appearance:** Looks like Jennifer Lawrence but with dirty and matted hair. Her clothes are ripped and ragged.

 **Relationships:** The Doctor – Husband

 **Talents:** Biotic – Throw, Warp, Lift, Pull, Barrier, Singularity, Stasis

 **Regenerations**

 **1.** Céline Dion

 **2.** Sophie Turner

 **3.** Maisie Williams

 **4.** Courteney Cox

 **5.** Halle Berry

 **6.** Nicole Kidman

 **7.** Jennifer Lawrence – Journey's End


End file.
